Inseguridad
by SabakuNoSora
Summary: Apoyo su mano en el cristal, como si tratara de alcanzarme y dijo unas palabras. ‘ ¿Por qué no puedo escucharlo? ¿Por qué?’ lo mire desconcertada, no le entendía.' oneshot espero que les guste mientras actualizo 'quiza tu y yo'


Sentada allí en la cama, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y aun no podía dormir. Sentimientos encontrados; ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar, de callar por siempre… todo se agolpaba en su mente.

_Impotencia_

Se había prometido dejarlo todo atrás, no volver a pensar en el…

Había caído en los brazos de cualquiera que le prometiera un poco de amor y de olvido, pero nada… todo seguía igual, nadie mas lo sabia, solo ella… era su secreto, pero debía admitir que sus amigos lo notaban, notaban como si iba retrayendo con el paso del tiempo…

_Dolor_

Había crecido en su pecho y ahora se extendía por todo el cuerpo… estaba entumecida por haber mantenido la misma posición durante horas. Se reprochaba todo, se reprochaba haberlo esperado a pesar de todo, haber arruinado relaciones por sentir que eran un engaño para con el… se reprochaba haberse engañado a ella misma diciéndose que era feliz con otros y se reprochaba no haberse dejado ser feliz en brazos de otro.

_Vergüenza _

Sentía vergüenza por haber sido tan tonta, tan infantil. Pobre Sai, el no había tenido la culpa, ella simplemente no había podido amarlo, por que el solo le había dado una vaga replica de lo que ya había tenido, por eso había decidido ceder ante el, por que inconcientemente lo recordaba y a la vez con ello trataba de olvidarlo, diciéndose que el la haría feliz, que sabría hacerla feliz por que era otra persona… vergüenza… por haber buscado en El sombras del pasado…

_Pasado_

De eso vivía ahora, de su pasado, de los recuerdos de las cosas simples vividas con el, de cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra, cada detalle grabado en su memoria.

En ese momento todas las palabras dichas, todo lo escrito, los mensajes confusos, las ideas encontradas estaban mas vivas que nunca.

Todas ellas la rodeaban. La oprimían, le sacaban el aire, se burlaban de ella…

'_¿no querías acaso que este día llegara? ¿No añorabas el rápido paso del tiempo para llegar a este día?'_

Si… por fin había llegado ese día, faltaban apenas horas… pero ahora era diferente… todo se confundía… todo se fundía en un solo sentimiento… miedo?

_Miedo_

¿a que? A salir lastimada, a llorar frente a el, a ser desilusionada, a la incertidumbre de no saber que pasará… miedo a confesarlo… a volver a decir… 'Te amo…' miedo al silencio que sobrevendría después de aquello.

_Nada _

Cerro los ojos para entregarse al cansancio y al sueño que ya le apremiaba…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cuando despertó la luz ya se filtraba tenuemente a través de sus cortinas, pensó que tendría que cambiarlas por unas más oscuras. Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se reprocho por haberse quedado despierta hasta tan altas horas; y entonces lo recordó, recordó que día era aquel, todo atisbo de fuerzas la abandonó en ese preciso instante.

Su despertador comenzó a sonar, perezosamente lo apago y se incorporó en la cama; se cubrió con las mantas, hacia frío ese día… tomo el buso que estaba al pie de su cama y se lo puso, luego se levantó y se puso el primer pantalón que encontró, tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir con un pijama en el invierno.

Camino hacia la cocina, esa mañana estaba sola, puso agua a calentar para hacerse un te y mientras tanto encendió el ordenador.

Sentía los nervios en la boca del estomago y que poco a poco se iban extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. Pensaba que haría, que le diría, como haría para rechazarlo si se daba algo mas que una simple charla, como haría para no sentirse desolada con el ahí en frente suyo.

Por que en ese momento el miedo era el sentimiento predominante, y quería ahorrarse cualquier tipo de sufrimiento o debilidad, no creía poder soportar nuevamente que el…

El sonido de la tetera la sacó de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo, sabia que se estaba metiendo por un camino espinoso y aun así no pudo evitarlo.

'_ya veremos que pasa cuando nos encontremos' _no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras que el le había dicho. Nuevamente un remolino de recuerdos llego a ella, cerro los ojos y se sintió abrumada, respiro hondo un par de veces y soltó un pequeño suspiro… '_si, YA veremos'_ pensó llevándose la taza a los labios.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Iba caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro, el mismo de antaño. Después de tantos meses volvería a verlo y las piernas le temblaban por ello. Se obligo a parar, respiro hondo y contó hasta diez. Una vez que se sintió mas tranquila retomo su camino forzando a su cabeza a pensar en el como un amigo.

Al doblar la esquina lo vio, una hermosa sensación exploto en su pecho, una sensación que la inundo por completo en segundos y llevo una sonrisa a su rostro y luz a sus ojos. Aceleró un poco el paso y el también.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro frenaron y se miraron a los ojos, no duraron mucho así, en seguida rompieron con la poca distancia que los separaba y se abrazaron muy fuerte, seis meses habían sido demasiado tiempo para los dos, y ella ahora lo sabia.

Sakura… - dijo el aun abrazado a ella.

Sasuke – respondió Sakura no pudiendo impedir que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

El se separo apenas de ella y al ver esa solitaria lágrima subió una mano hasta su rostro y la limpio. Sakura sonrió ante este contacto, el llevo su otra mano hasta su rostro y la miro a los ojos, pidiendo permiso, como respuesta ella solo sonrió un poco mas.

El volvió a acortar la distancia y beso el lugar de su mejilla de donde antes había secado la lagrima, el volver a sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre su piel fue una descarga eléctrica y cerró los ojos disfrutando. El acerco sus bocas, apenas se rozaban, al no encontrar ningún gesto de negación por parte de ella junto sus labios en un tierno beso.

Al principio fue recordarse mutuamente, ver cuanto habían cambiado y cuanto conservaban.

Profundizaron el beso, saciando el vacío que les provocó estar tanto tiempo separados, o por lo menos a ella.

Después de un rato terminaron separándose por falta de aire y retomaron el abrazo. En ese momento las dudas volvieron a Sakura, lo amaba, pero… ¿era lo correcto?

Deshaciendo este ultimo abrazo, el la miro a los ojos y la tomo de la mano. Sakura se extraño un poco, pero entendió el mensaje y comenzaron a caminar, como hacían antes de que el se fuera.

Caminaron un buen rato sin decir nada ninguno de los dos.

Cuando ya iban por la cuarta o quinta cuadra el se animó a romper el silencio.

y… como has estado últimamente? Hace varios días que no hablábamos.

Bien – mintió la pelirosada – y tu? Que tal el viaje? – dijo sin mirarlo.

Largo… no veía la hora de llegar – le dijo mientras sonreía.

Si… me imagino… - Sakura seguía mirando al piso.

Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente y la giró para que quedara de frente a el, le pasó una mano por la cintura y con la otra le corrió algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro.

te ves hermosa, mas de lo que recordaba – le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba como consecuencia de sus palabras.

No sabia que hacer, estar con el en ese momento, así… era lo que la hacia mas feliz y la hacia olvidar el miedo que la llenaba antes de verlo. Era todo tan confuso; pero un beso de el interrumpió sus cavilaciones. La sorpresa dio paso al confort que le provocaban sus besos y no tardo en corresponder.

Se separaron y siguieron caminando.

Sakura no se dio cuenta hacia donde la estaba llevando hasta que llegaron. Era la plaza donde siempre se sentaban antes, luego de caminar un rato. Tantos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

El la miro y al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos sonrió. Levanto la vista de ella y también dejo vagar su mente en busca de los recuerdos que se adueñaban de aquel lugar. Uno en especial ocupaba su mente.

justo aquí fue donde te besé por primera vez – dijo deteniéndose y mirando a Sakura, que seguía con la vista fija al frente.

Si… lo recuerdo, me acorralaste contra la vereda haciéndome cosquillas – dijo señalando la parte de la vereda donde había un desnivel y luego sonriéndole.

Si… pero en ese momento pensé que me ibas a rechazar – dijo tomándola por la cintura.

Aún no entiendo como pensabas que no me interesabas – dijo apartándose un poco e imponiendo distancia, las dudas volvían a su mente…

Sakura camino hacia el banco mas cercano (en el que siempre se sentaban antes), el la siguió tranquilo y se sentó a su lado. Comprendía su actitud, después de todo el tenía la culpa de que ella se sintiera así de confundida.

Ella lo miró… y todo a su alrededor desapareció, no comprendía como había logrado estar sin el todo ese tiempo. Vio en sus ojos el dolor por haberle hecho daño, por haber dejado que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos por su causa. Ella no dudaba de que la quisiera, no. Pero el dudaba de sus propios sentimientos, tenia miedo a volver a entregarse y se aferraba a un viejo amor, no sabiendo comprender lo que ahora sentía por ella. Confundiéndola, dándole mensajes contradictorios, volviendo sobre lo andado, dando vueltas sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez.

Y sin poder evitarlo mas, lo abrazó y sintió que en ese abrazo se le iba la vida, quería decirle que no importaba, que ya nada importaba por que el estaba a su lado, por que podía sentirlo cerca y eso compensaba cada error cometido por los dos. Sasuke correspondió al abrazo y la besó, como si no hubiera un mañana. Un beso en el que le pedía una muda disculpa por todo lo que le había hecho sin quererlo.

…

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos…

te quiero- le dijo en un susurro – mucho…

yo… - sentía esas palabras llegar a su boca, lo iba a decir, otra vez iba a soportar su silencio; el miedo y el dolor se volvieron a hacer presentes. No, no quería repetirlo… no lo haría. – yo… también – termino por contestar en un suspiro.

El volvió a tomar sus labios y ella le correspondió, segura de que lo que había hecho era lo mejor.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Sonrisas_

No podía evitarlo, con el allí sus días se habían vuelto luminosos, era todo sonrisas, todo color de rosa. El tiempo que pasaban juntos quedaba guardado cada momento e su memoria. Cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada beso grabados en su piel.

No podía evitarlo, cuando estaba con el o pensaba en el, saber que él estaba allí, con ella era todo lo que le importaba.

Derrochaba sonrisas por doquier llenando de luz el frío y crudo invierno, que dentro de ella, a pesar de todo era calido, gracias a El.

_Tiempo_

Sabia que el tiempo se estaba acabando, los minutos se escurrían de sus manos acompañados de besos, caricias, palabras y momentos que se convertían en recuerdos.

Como granos de arena que se escapan entre sus dedos. Las noches la atormentan, haciéndole saber que todo tiene un fin y que cuanto mas quieres que el tiempo se detenga mas rápido continua y sin ti.

_Palabras_

Eso es lo que les faltaba en ese momento, palabras para expresar lo que sienten; el por no entenderlo aun del todo, ella por miedo.

Cruzan miradas, tratando de decir con ellas, lo que no pueden con palabras. Pero a veces uno puede llegar a ser tan torpe, a no ver lo que esta frente a tus ojos tan claro como el agua del río. A veces, sin palabras, las cosas se dificultan, se estancan. Pero a veces, un gesto apropiado puede cambiar esto, y convertir el silencio en paz y entendimiento.

Una mano en su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa.

Un abrazo.

Un beso.

Oscuridad…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

'_Todo es oscuro… oscuro y húmedo… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? Por que no esta conmigo!'_

_Mis ojos están nublados, caen lágrimas sin que pueda contenerlas. De a poco mi mente reacciona, eso húmedo es mi almohada empapada por mi llanto. Estoy en mi cama, cubierta por las mantas, me había dormido y no sabía cuando. Pero… ¿por que estaba llorando? Y lo recordé… las lagrimas se renovaron con mas ahínco._

' _se va! No… no… no puede ser… se va… otra vez!... por favor… no'. Me saque las mantas de encima, me había pasado la noche llorando por que el momento de su partida había llegado y en un intento de que no me escucharan habían ahogado mis sollozos bajo las mantas y así me había quedado dormida ya muy entrada la madrugada._

_No se como me vestí con ropa que había al pie de mi cama, tratando de secarme las lagrimas y de aclarar mis ideas. Ya era tarde, el debía de estar por irse. Salí corriendo de mi casa sin siquiera mirar mi aspecto, sin lavarme la cara… nada._

'_solo tengo que llegar… como sea… solo… quiero verlo… una vez mas'_

_Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, sabia a donde tenia que ir y mis piernas casi me llevaban solas. Choque a muchísima gente en mi camino, pero no me importaba, solo quería llegar. Todo era borroso y cada vez mas confuso, mi mente ya estaba con el, solo a mi cuerpo le faltaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba._

_Los últimos metros, podía distinguir el colectivo entre mis lagrimas y como la gente se paraba a verme correr. Hacia frío, me dolían las piernas, me cegaban las lagrimas, pero nada de eso me importaba… solo eran unos metros mas._

_Y en ese momento lo vi. Se estaba subiendo al colectivo que se lo llevaría lejos de mi. Quise gritar su nombre, pero de mi boca no salio mas que un gemido. 'no…' se estaba yendo…_

_Cuando alcance el colectivo y el me vio intento bajarse, pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas. Se pegó al cristal y yo hice lo mismo, aun llorando._

_¿Qué haremos ahora? Ya se termino el invierno! ¿Que pasara ahora? – le dije casi gritando entre lagrimas._

_Apoyo su mano en el cristal, como si tratara de alcanzarme y dijo unas palabras. ' ¿Por qué no puedo escucharlo? ¿Por qué?' lo mire desconcertada, no le entendía. Negué con la cabeza, pero el colectivo ya había arrancado. Puse mi mano también sobre el cristal en busca de un último e inexistente contacto._

_Todo se estaba volviendo mas oscuro y las piernas me flaqueaban. Volvió a decir algo, pero ya no lo veía._

_El colectivo se alejo de mi, llevándose con el una parte de mi corazón._

_Di un paso hacia atrás y me apoye contra algo que creo que era un árbol. Mis sentidos fueron desapareciendo; ya no escuchaba, no oía, solo sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho._

_La nieve empezó a caer desde el cielo gris. La primer nevada en años, que llega con su partida._

_Y entonces todo fue negro._

_Todo seria negro hasta que el volviera con su luz para iluminar nuevamente mis días. Pero en este momento solo tengo una pregunta… '¿Qué pasara cuando ese día llegue?'_


End file.
